The first time
by CyberKia
Summary: There's a first time for everything. From Arcee's POV, the story of the Team Prime. A little romance... I know, I'm boring, but I like it! NB: All characters belong to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to all! Nothing special, maybe not even too original ... but it was in my head and I wanted to put it in writing!**_

* * *

**The first time**

**Chpter one: season one**

That year I finished my ordinary course of study and I had to choose what to do with my future life. Since that moment, all my world would have taken a whole new turn. And I was very happy. I was now a mature adult femme, struggling with the first important decisions.

I loved sparklings and I had a good attitude toward them. So I decided that I would attend the academy to become an educator, a teacher. I could work in direct contact with the young minds of Cybertron in the school complex ... just the idea sent me into ecstasy! But life, you know, is how it is ... so …

The first time I heard about him, his exploits and the cause that he perpetrated, I was still a naïve young femme who lived in the suburbs of Praxus. How you could not have heard of the young Prime fighting a moral war against his close friend Megatronus?

Then the war, the real one, broke out ... and within a few time, my hopes of being able to lead a normal life vanished.

I saw my dearest friends enlist, but not all in the same army. Some of them sided with the powerful and glorious former gladiator Megatron, who promised glory and power. Those who believed, however, in freedom, justice and equality followed Optimus Prime and his Autobots, autonomous robotic organisms, in an effort to save our planet from tyranny. Many of them, on both sides, did not come back.

When Praxus was attacked, the city fell within a very short time. We were not warriors. And my parents were brutally killed by a Decepticon battalion. I had to make my decision ... and it was the most difficult of my life.

I left behind me my home and my family and I joined the first Autobots patrol I met. I was sent within the walls of Iacon for training: now I was a fledged rookie Autobot.

* * *

In my early days in the city, walking through the streets of Iacon to get my bearings. my eyes fell on the balcony on top of the palace of the Primes.

The first time I saw him was unforgettable: he was tall, with a powerful physique, a mask covering his lower face and it gave him a regal air ... divine ... but what struck me most about him were his eyes: determined, hard ... but lurked a something vaguely sad.

For a moment our eyes seemed to cross ... and I felt my spark jump for the first time in my entire life.

But in war there was no time for feelings and especially for the amorous fantasies of a recruit towards the supreme commander of the Autobots.

* * *

The time passed. And now I was no longer a clumsy rookie. I had worked my way up the ranks and I collaborated with a group of Autobots really tough. We ran information, we were very similar to spies.

My partner was called Tailgate. I loved to go on a mission with him: he was strong, sincere and loyal ... a true friend. But he was taken away, not by accident of war, but from a cold-blooded murderess: Airachnid.

I left my team and I began to work alone.

Meanwhile news arrived that our planet was doomed to an inevitable end.

And the evacuation order came: Optimus Prime ordered all the Cybertronians to abandon the dying planet. The All Spark was sent into the depths of space, to an unknown destination.

Megatron, blinded by lust of power, went in pursuit of the All Spark.

Even Optimus Prime left the planet to reach our source of life before the warlord.

A few Autobots remained on Cybertron to try to defeat the latest outbreaks Decepticons.

For a long time there were no reports of Optimus Prime. Then, one day, a message was intercepted and the hope returned among us. Prime was alive and he was calling all survived Autobots to a new planet: Earth.

The first time I heard his voice, it was thanks to this post. For Primus, he wasn't only really cute, but also he had a voice, you know ... sexy!

But that was not the reason 'cause I decided to join Team Prime: my chief commander asked his troops to join him and it was my duty to execute the orders of my commanding officer.

I had heard that Decepticon engineers had built a machine a space bridge, capable of carrying assets and people from one point to another in the universe in a astrojorns.

My plan was simple: get to Kaon, the capital of the Decepticons, find the space bridge, enter the coördinates sent from my Prime and ... boom ... achieve this planet where I could join my commander in combat.

It was during my attempt to reach Optimus Prime that I met the mech who would become my partner on Earth: Cliffjumper.

We jumped together into the green vortex ... and we were catapulted towards a world that, at first glance, it did not seem full of energon, as Prime said in his message. There were only sand and rock.

While Cliff and I were looking for any sign of the presence of the Autobots, we saw in the distance two wheeled vehicles approaching at high speed. One of them was a yellow and black car, the other a kind of green truck, very big.

We sat in a defensive position and ready to face our opponents.

But the two vehicles were not enemies, they were friends Autobots. They transformed before our eyes.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee. I will never forget the first time I met them. Who would have imagined that they would become my new family?

They took us to the Autobot base, the outpost Omega One. For the first time I met Ratchet, the good doctor, crabby, but with a big spark.

It was also the first time I met the Supreme leader of the Autobots, the last Prime, Optimus.

He came up to me and Cliff with a half smile, his eyes were soft and full of compassion, his posture open and welcoming ... and that voice ... "Welcome to the Team Prime" I thought I could die and reach the Well of the All spark instantly. Time seemed to stop.

Then I realized that everyone in the room were staring at me with curiosity, even Optimus. I tried to compose myself, while Cliffjumper began to tell our story.

Optimus himself was the one who showed us the rest of the base. It was the first time in a long time, I felt to be part of something very much like a family. I was happy again.

Again, however, Primus had other plans. The loss of Cliffjumper was devastating. For me in particular, for the team in general.

* * *

The first time I had a real contact with Optimus was just after the death of my partner.

I was sitting on my berth, my eyes swollen with tears, my spark broken by pain. Then I heard a gentle knock at the door. And then I saw Optimus at the door of my room. His look radiated concern. Although he avoided looking me in the eyes. Then, timidly, he said, "I would not disturb…".

I interrupted him immediately "You don't ever bother me ... clome in, please!" with a half smile I invited him to enter.

"Thank you" he replied always with a hint of shyness in his voice.

He sat down next to me and we started talking ... about everything. I told him of my childhood in Praxus, my wish to become a teacher, the start of the war, Tailgate ...

He told me of his days passed between the shelves in the Hall of Records in Iacon, as he liked to surf the net ... and how sometimes he missed his peaceful life before and his friends.

I didn't remember when, that night, Optimus is gone out of my room ... I woke up the next mornign in my berth, with a blanket over my shoulders and a note on a datapad:

_"We can not forget those we have loved and who have left us, but we can honor their lives by living fully our own. Panta rei, Arcee. _

_OP "_

I squeezed the datapad close to my chest, just above my spark and I cried tears that I didn't know that I preserved.

* * *

The first time we met, I never thought that I could tie myself again to another person, another partner, another friend ... a brother. Instead, the gap left by Cliffjumper in my life was filled by the very young human Jack Darby. He had become an essential part of my existence ... I don't think I could do without him …

* * *

The first time I was in the Arctic was also the first time that I discovered Optimus Prime could have feelings ... true and deep ...

I knew I would die and I reached my parents and my brothers, Tailgate and Cliffjumper, in the Well of the All Spark ... there's a first time for everything, even to die ...but I was not scared, I was not afraid. I was sorry not to be able to die as a warrior in battle. And I was sorry and regretted that I had never confessed to Optimus what I felt for him. It was not the affection and respect that a subordinate could feel for his CO. It wasn't the confidence that you feel for a dear friend. It wasn't the esteem that you feel for a brother. I loved Optimus, as a femme could love a mech.

I didn't have the courage to confess to him. So I limited myself to stretch my little hand towards his. I never expected to see him turn toward me, his eyes full of a feeling that at the time I could not define. Then he gently took my hand and squeezed it with his.

It was the first time that the cold and detached Prime has opened up ... perhaps it could mean that ...

Our idyllic moment (or at least, I was living so ...) was abruptly interrupted by a familiar green vortex. Most unusual was to see Bulkhead went down on the ground and yelled at us to do the same. We didn't have time to realize what was happening and we were literally hit by a hail of Scraplets.

That day was the first time that I realized that under his armor and behind the title of Prime, Optimus lurked a mech, not like many others, but still a mech.

And like all of us he was ... deadly.

* * *

The first time I really worried about Optimus was when he caught the cybonic plague. The only thing I wanted was to be able to hug him, to be near him as much as possible. But there was a mission ... as always. That was also the first time I climbed aboard the Nemesis. Bumblebee and I went in search of the formula to cure our leader, our friend. Our mission was a success and thanks to Bee's courage and Ratchet's genius, Optimus stood up quickly.

Absorbed in the celebrations for the complete healing our bot boss, we did not understand the cortical connection between Bee and the leader of the Decepticons led to the awakening of Megatron, who, until then, had remained in a sort of stasis.

But his awakening was just mental. While I, Optimus and Bulkhead went to the Arctic (ah, what memories!) to stop the evil plan Starscream, intended to take possession of a large deposit of energon melting the permafrost, Megatron took possession of Bee's will and body to be able to return to his one.

While me and Bulk were struggling with Breakdonwn, I heard an explosion. I looked behind me and saw a cloud of flame and smoke rising from the deck of the Nemesis. Then I saw Starscream take off and go straight to the ground. It was then I saw what ... or rather, to those who ... the seeker was aiming.

Optimus was on the ground, on his back. From his frame smok rose. For me it was instinctive scream ... of fear ... and it was the first time. But before the SIC of the Decepticons could launch its missile, he was intercepted by Megatron that drew the thin mech to the Nemesis.

For a brief moment, for the first time, I was happy to see the leader of our enemies. But immediately I abandoned that thought …

* * *

The time passed between the search for energon and battles against the Decepticons.

So many things had happened, including the knowledge of Jack's mother, June, about our little secret "club of science fiction," as the kids called us ironically.

The meeting with June was inevitably linked to that with Airachnid. That night I was so tired, upset, angry, frustrated ... none of my fellow Autobots had dared to approach.

All except Optimus. As the other times, he knocked on my door and, with shyness, and he asked permission to enter. I gave him a nod and I invited him to sit next to me patting on the berth. We sat for a few minutes without looking and without speaking. We held hands, like that time in the Arctic. Only this time it lasted for more ... I could feel his thumb gently stroked my hand. And I did the same with his. Then I turned to him. I removed my hand from his, I sat down on my knees, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Softly. Passionately. The first time we kissed was unique and unrepeatable. That night we didn't say anything, we just lay on my berth. Optimus held me in his arms, remained crouched until we both fell asleep there, together.

The next morning I awake. The usual thermal blanket on my shoulders and the usual datapad with a note:

_"Arcee ... I can not express what I feel in the gestures and perhaps not even with words. I cannot be the mech that you would like me to be, or you would have the right to have by your side. But I can promise you one thing: I'll always be here for you, I will always be next to you ... till are one ... Love you, OP "_

Tears of joy began to flow from my eyes. Optimus reciprocated my feelings, he could not express them openly, but it was a start. In time, who knows ...

The fate, however, took us towards the darkest hour. Earth was in grave danger and we had to form an alliance with Megatron to defeat Unicron, the chaos bringer. Optimus released the power of the matrix in the Earth's core and lost himself. We lost our Autobot leader. I lost my love.

For the first time I saw that Optimus' eyes were empty. He turned to us before crossing the ground bridge with Megatron and his eyes expressed uncertainty, dismay, confusion.

For the first time in my life I felt lost, hopeless. For the first time the Prime Team was in disarray. For the first time I was really afraid.

* * *

**_So ... tell me ... did you like it? If so, I'm happy. If not ... Well, I'll try to live with this anguish; P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I did it, at least! **_

* * *

**The first time: season two**

We went back to the base tired, disappointed, angry, sad ... and, for the first time, lost.

Ratchet asked us explanations, humans looked at us eager to know what happened. As second in command of the Autobots, it would have been my duty and responsibility to explain the situation. But I was too shocked and hurt to do it. I felt the eyes of the other bots and our human friends on me ... but I didn't care. All I wanted was shut myself in my quarters and remain alone. And so I did. But I didn't go to my quarters, I went to Optimus' one. I lay on his berth, in the dark and I went into a fetal position. I didn't remember when the tears began to roll down from my eyes.

I don't know how much time passed. Then I heard a soft knock at the door. I knew that could not be Optimus, he was gone: Orion (he was now calling himself so...) was on the ship with his great Decepticon friend, Megatron!

In the dark room came a glimmer of light and the worried face of Ratchet peeped from behind the door. As soon as I saw him, I tried to compose myself and sat on the edge of the berth, wiping the tears away with my hand.

The good doctor took a deep breath and then walked over to me. He sat down at the foot of the berth and stared at me. I didn't have the strength to hold his gaze.

"It 's the first time I see you like that ..." the doctor paused, as if searching for the right words "shocked ... lost ... wounded ... " it seemed more a question than a statement.

"Ratch ..." I tried to nip in the bud this conversation, but the white and red mech would not let me.

"Yep yep yep ... No excuses, no lies ... what does happen to you? And then ... " his tone of voice became more and more high. He spread his arms and said "What the hell are you doing in Optimus? What did happen between you two? ".

It was the first time someone asked me openly about my relationship with Prime. What could I say?

I chose to tell the truth.

"I love him Ratchet. And He loves me" There, I said it.

The doctor's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed several times, amazed, but he made no understandable sound. Then he tried to formulate a few words, but I stopped him.

"I told what I feel for Optimus because he trusts you ... I trust you ... and even if you think it is unfair, wrong ... this is way the things are" I felt tears burn my eyes.

He said nothing. For the first time since I met him, our dear doctor was speechless. Then he did something completely unexpected, new ... he came up to me and hugged me, hard.

In the way a father do with his daughter. I fell in recharge and I woke in the morning on the berth wrapped in the blanket impregnated of Optimus' perfume. I felt charged, regenerated, ready for action.

It was time to bring our leader back home!

* * *

For the first time in many years I had to go back on Cybertron. Reviewing my home planet was a shattering experience and at the same time exciting. In my journey I was not alone. With me was my partner (well, junior partner!) Jack. Apparently Optimus had seen in young human something great ... just like Alpha Trion had seen something special in the young clerk Orion Pax.

The smell of death and destruction permeated the atmosphere of Cyberton. Everything was dark and sinister.

We arrived in Kaon, lead by the key of Vector Sigma. The next moments were quick and intense: the discovery of the entry of Vector Sigma, the arrival of the Insecticon, my desperate struggle with that monster ... then darkness. I woke, worried about Jack. I threw myself into the opening created and I headed down to the middle of that kind of temple. Then I saw Jack. In his hand the key, hope back in my spark.

We returned to the space bridge, but I felt that something was wrong. Ratchet didn't answer my calls. So I decided to cross the vortex and see what was happening.

Megatron had tackled Optimus and he was about to stab him with the sword. I didn't think I've ever felt such a rage before. Even knowing that I had the smallest chance against the Decepticon leader I threw myself with all my strength against him. It was very painful when the powerful gray mech slammed me against the wall, but see that Jack was restoring the memory of the Prime made me forget everything.

I cannot express in words what I felt when I saw Optimus block Megatron's shot and then hit him again and again until the Decepticon leader flew across the large room …

* * *

It was the first time I felt so undecided. When we came back to base, all celebrated Optimus' return. The only thing I ever wanted to do was take Prime's hand and carry him in my or his room and show him how much I had missed him and how happy I was that he was back among us ... he was back to me.

It took some time before all the chaos subsided. It was night when Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead gave us good night and headed for their quarters. Optimus and I were alone in the main hangar. In silence.

In unison the words came out of our mouths. "I Arcee ..." "Optimus I ..."

"You first" Optimus said gently.

I approached him. With a finger, I traced the line of his cheek, then his neck, his chest and stopped right in the middle of his abdomen "I missed you ... for the first time in my life I have been afraid to never see you again ... " I confessed.

"Arcee" his voice was low and deep"I made you a promise, to stand beside you. And I always keep my promises".

The kiss was intense and passionate. I found myself with my feet off the ground, carried by Optimus. We went to his quarters. I felt my back gently lean on the gel of the berth, Prime was above me, kind as ever. It was our first time ever, an experience I will never forget …

That night we were hugged till the morning, sleep was rested and deep.

But at sunrise, we had to face the reality_ it was risky for me and especially for Optimus start a real and everyday loving relationship ... we were fighting a war after all.

I woke up first, at dawn. Prime was still asleep, lying on his left flank, his face relaxed ... I had never seen him so peaceful. I stroked his face and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I put my feet out of berth. I tried not to make noise to not wake him, but as soon as I tried to get on my feet, I felt strong arms grab me and brought me back on the berth.

"Where are you going?" Optimus whispered in my ear with a soft voice.

"Nowhere ... I wanted to take a shower ... "I replied innocently. My idea was to go back to my room before he woke up ... I do not know why, but I thought it was the right thing.

"My shower is big enough for both of us ..." it was the last thing he told me before I was lift up and carried to his personal washroom.

* * *

I knew Bee for some time, but it was the first time I saw him so upset. And who can blame him? Megatron had robbed him of the voice, the MECH now had robbed him of the one thing that defines us as a species: the ability to transform. His alt mode was a very fast muscle car and now the only thing he could count on was his bipedal mode.

Ratchet once again performed the miracle and managed to repair the T-cog Bee: Our scout was again able to transform and to be able to scampering around with Raf.

* * *

The first time I met Wheeljack I could not but agree with Special Agent Fowler: he was a loose canon! And this time he hadn't denied himself. Not only he has endangered his life, but Bulkhead's and Optimus' ones. Thanks to Primus (but especially Optimus), it all worked out for the best ... even if we had to spend a week to fix the damage that the former wrecker had done!

* * *

Then fate put me again in front of my mortal enemy Airachnid. We entered the narrow opening that led to the bottom of the cave. We heard sounds of metal against metal, shoot laser cannons and found ourselves in front of a sort of duel between gladiators. On one side was Megatron and on the other an Insecticon. The two dueled relentlessly.

But my attention was not paid to the two warriors. My gaze went a little higher, on Airachnid. Without thinking twice, I transformed and ran away ... once again ignoring Optimus orders. But I had a mission ... and this time nothing and no one would stop me. This time I would not fail: today I would have avenged Tailgate.

But, once again, I was blinded by my thirst for revenge. So I found myself hanging upside down, tied up, and without any possibility of being able to react. I thought that by now it's my time. Then out of nowhere, Starscream came out. And I thought that the situation could only be worst. Unexpectedly, however, the Decepticon seeker shot at that hideous spider and made her away. Then he turned to me and, instead that finish me, he cut the web that kept me hanging on the tree and then he walked away.

The first to arrive was Optimus. He cut all the wire that still kept me tied up and he helped me up. For the first time I felt shame. I didn't dare look into his eyes. I could feel his reproachful look on me, I knew that I would have been entitled one of his usual sermons ... but it was not so. He just put a hand on my shoulder. Together we returned to base. Nothing was said that night, nor the following evenings.

* * *

When I woke up on the medical berth that night I could not believe it had really happened. Was the first time that Optimus showed himself somehow ... evil. How could he attack agent Fowler and ... me? That does not make any sense.

While I mix all this in mind, I heard a familiar engine roar through the tunnel of the main entrance of the base.

Optimus transformed and stood there in front of us. His eyes expressed confusion and pain when we pointed our guns on him.

Jack was to make us come to our senses. We lowered the weapons. Fowler tried to explain what happened to Prime.

Before we could understand what was going on, we found ourselves in the middle of missiles and bullets coming from all directions. We saw a truck very similar to Optimus run away. We couldn't chase him because humans began to shoot against us again. Prime gave the order to return to base without reacting.

Once safely, it did not take long to realize what was happening: the MECH had found a way to reproduce our biology and they were using it for evil purposes.

Ratchet was able to locate the exact point from which Silas controlled his machine. I, Optimus, Bee and Bulk arrived at the scene and we split. The only thing I remember then is that I woke up in the med bay. Ratchet had just finished repairing Optimus' wound.

That evening, after the kids were back at home, I went towards my room. Passing in the hallway, I noticed that Optimus' door was ajar. I opened it slowly and I saw Prime was lying on his berth, asleep. I went in and I closed the door behind me. I sat down next to him. Optimus immediately noticed my presence and opened his left arm, a gesture of invitation that I didn't hesitate to refuse. I lay down beside him and ran my hand gently on the spot where he was wounded. From his reaction, I realized that he still felt pain. So I started, with small circular movements, to massage the sore point to try to get him to relax. It worked because Optimus fell asleep a few moments later. We stayed like that until the next morning.

* * *

It was a day that I was again confronted with my worst enemy. It was the first time I had the opportunity to permanently extinguish her spark.

But it was also the first time that I could control my thirst for revenge. I could hear the words of Optimus in my head and so I made my decision.

The battle was hard. Punches, kicks, any way to harm us. At the end I pushed the odious spider on a stasis pod that closed around her. I stood there, still, staring at the twisted face of Airachnid. I did not realize that even the tears began to roll down my cheeks. Not until I felt a hand resting on my shoulder: it was Optimus. He knelt in front of me, took my face in his hands and, with his thumbs, wiped the tears still fresh. Then he did something new for me, totally unexpected: he kissed me, without worrying that others see us. But nobody did.

* * *

I was exhausted. The confrontation with the Decepticons had been hard. And stay immobilized for several hours had contributed: all my joints were aching. But in the end, the day had not ended badly: the kids and agent Fowler had managed to download the entire database of Iacon.

I sat lying on my berth. Optimus was already working to decode the data, I was sure of it. An idea flashed through my processors.

Despite the night, and the sleep that was approaching, I went out of my room and I reached the main hangar. The base was deserted, quiet and dark. The only illumination was that of the monitor, where Optimus was working frantically. I leaned against the wall and began to observe him. He was focused, I could see his determination ... and his tiredness ... from his posture. I smiled to myself. For the first time I thought of being in front of the young clerk Orion Pax, not the young leader of the Autobots.

I walked over and put my hand on his arm. I did not fail to see the surprise face of my leaders. His eyes immediately softened, meeting mine. Nothing was said. I took his hand, turned off the monitor (after I have saved data ...) and I took him to my room. The tiredness vanished and it was replaced by our passion. We fell asleep at dawn, together.

* * *

Our trip to New York had ended well. I, Bee, Jack and Miko had recovered the phase shifter, taking it away from the hands of Knockout.

But when we got back to the base, we were shocked. Bulkehaed was on the ground and Ratchet tried to revive him. Optimus had not yet returned to base. The doctor did everything he could to save our friend and, at least for the moment, seemed to be successful. Bulk was seriously injured, but stable.

Soon after, Prime came to base. Just become aware of the incident, Optimus never left Bulkhead's side. In his eyes, it was not just the concern for our friend. For the first time I saw an emotion that I could not immediately identify. Uncertainty? Shame?

That evening Ratchet decided that he would stay in the med bay to watch closely and consistently Bulkhead's vital signs. He ordered the rest of us to retreat into our quarters. No one dared to contradict the doctor, even Optimus.

I decided to retire a little later, after spending nearly an hour on the roof of the base. I walked past the closed doors of Bulk's, Bee's and Ratchet's rooms. Then I passed by Optimus' one.

The door was ajar and the light illuminated the dark corridor. I peered inside the room and I saw Optimus sitting on the berth. He was leaning forward, elbows on knees and holding his helmet in hands. He looked dejected ... defeated.

I knocked. Optimus stood up abruptly.

"Can I come in?" I asked, keeping a very low tone of voice.

He didn't answer me, he just give me a sign with his hand. We sat in silence, side by side.

"Do you think I'm a failure as a leader?" He asked without hesitation.

"Oh Optimus ... but what are you saying? " I quickly turned toward him and I took his face in my hands " You are the best leader that Cybertron could ever have. You're strong, determined, compassionate ... you worry about the welfare of all of us, often without much worry about yours "I said with conviction.

He grabbed my hands and held them tight.

"I couldn't recover the Apex Armor ... and above all, I failed to protect Bulkhead " Optimus had tears in his eyes. For the first time since I had met him, Optimus Prime was crying ... or at least he was very close to do it.

I held him to me and I kissed him with all the love and passion I had.

"Stay with me" was a whisper.

"Always" I said, while we were lying together on the berth.

* * *

The days passed and saw with joy Bulkhead improve. Miko didn't seem yet to have overcome the trauma.

So for the first time, we talked. Some girl talk. I decided to tell her about Cliffjumper. I told her how I had known who became an important part of my life. I told her about the vast emptiness and pain which had left his termination.

For the first time, I felt my pain fade. I stood at the grave of Cliff until late at night, as long as joined Optimus me. We stood there, staring at the sky until dawn, together.

* * *

The first time I met Smokescreen, I must say, that the recruit didn't make me a great impression. He was arrogant, conceited, unconscious ... and Optimus asked Jack to show him around?! I couldn't believe it! That night I was so angry that I retired very early in my room, slamming the door in front of an Optimus, trying to figure out what was going on ... It was the first time that "we fought."

We didn't speak for all the next day and the day after.

Even when we left the base to retrieve the red energon, we did not speak. But when Starscream struck Optimus and hurled him at those containers, I could not help but worry. But me and Bee had our orders. And we continued to climb to the top of the crane. We seemed doomed, but at the last moment Smokescreen appeared from the green vortex of the ground bridge and saved the day ... us, I and Bee, however, were saved by Prime. The mission didn't end in the best way. Starscream came into possession of a small amount of red energon and he would use it for who knows what purposes. But I and Optimus had the opportunity to make peace ... all night.

* * *

The Star Saber. In the hands of Optimus that sword seemed even more prodigious. In my spark, for the first time in a long time, I felt that we could win, Primus was on our side.

But my hopes of restoring Cybertron vanished when I saw Optimus come back from Egypt with a deep wound on his shoulder and especially with the Star Saber reduced to pieces.

Sure, I was happy to see that the young Smokescreen had once again proved resourceful ... but the pain and failure that I saw in Optimus' eyes broke my spark.

I knocked again and again that evening, but, for the first time, the door didn't open. I went in my room and I spent the night alone, without sleep.

And things seemed to be getting worse by the Omega keys, unique tools to restore life in Cybertron, were in Starscream's hands. Optimus' scream echoed through our comlink. It was a scream filled with anger and despair. It was the first time that our leaders lost its famous and legendary selfcontrol ... Optimus was not so unemotional.

On his return to the base, Prime didn't look at anybody, not talk to anyone. With a slow and heavy pace, he headed for his quarters. The others had a puzzled face, almost lost. I, however, was angry, I would not let the day would end ... in the silence. I walked with a firm step towards our quarters .

"Arcee ... I do not think it's a good idea ... "Ratchet tried to stop me.

I merely raise a hand and shook my head. I passed without looking at neither he nor the others. I arrived at the door of Optimus' room. I knocked vigorously, several times. No response.

"Open this damn door!" I raised my voice, pounding on the heavy metal with my right hand, twice. I could feel the curious stares of the other members of the Team. It was the first time any of us spoke to our leaders in that tone.

The door slowly opened, revealing the occupant of the room.

"Can I come in?" Was more a statement than a question.

"Arcee ... perhaps it would be better ... " but he did not have time to finish the sentence. I put both hands on his chest and pushed him into the room, I went in and closed the door behind me, slamming violently.

"Arcee ... listen ... "Optimus began. Once again he did not have time to finish the sentence.

"No, you listen, my dear Prime" my tongue rolled up while I venomously pronounced this last word "I understand it's a difficult time" I tried to lower my voice "but you know how frustrating it is for me to see that you are worried and you do not let me help you? I cannot even get close to you ... " I felt tears burn my eyes. Optimus stood there, standing with arms crossed over his chest, the mask still on his face and a neutral gaze.

Then, suddenly, his shoulders relaxed, the mask disappeared and his arms fell along her body. He let out a deep sigh, before approaching and hugged me tight.

"So close ... so far " he said only this, before he kissed me passionately.

The next morning, when I came out from Prime's room, I found Ratchetcoming out from his.

"How is he?" The doctor asked.

"Good. He is sleeping "I said in a barely audible voice.

"And you?" He asked me.

"Satisfied" I said, while we walked along the main hangar. I didn't turn to see the face of my friend, I transformerd and went to pick up Jack.

* * *

We were so close! Smokescreen had recovered all four Omega keys, Optimus had changed the ground bridge into a space bridge with the Forge of Solus Prime (courtesy of Dreadwing ... I never thought I'd ever been grateful to a Con!) And we were in possession of the coördinates of the Omega Lock.

We had not expected, however, that Megatron would involve the kids.

We cannot tell our amazement when the Decepticons showed us the display cases where Miko, Raf and Jack were held captives. I was terrified.

The keys for the lives of our friends. Optimus had no hesitation and ordered us to hand over the Omega keys to our enemies.

We all relaxed once the kids were in our arms. But Megatron still had a trick: he activated the Omega Lock and started cyberforming Earth.

I could see the anger in Optimus' eyes, I saw him transformed the hand in his sword, get rid of some Vehicons, grab the Star Saber and run towards the Omega Lock. Megatron met him, but Prime was faster and cut off his arm from the rest of the body. Then he avoided with huge leap Starscream's missiles and with a strong and decisive blow, he destroyed our only hope to rebuild our planet.

Upon returning to base, none of us was happy. Ratchet went on a rampage. But we did not have time even to discuss. Fowler informed us of what was going on in Jasper.

We reached the top, we were all stunned. The Decepticons had discovered the coördinates of our base and we were under attack. We tried to resist, but it was obvious that we would be overwhelmed. We went back inside the base and Optimus gave an order that none of us could expect.

Prime decided to split the Team. Each of us would have reached different coördinates and then, once would be safe, try to regroup again. I understood the importance of the plan and I understand the extreme need ... but in my spark there was a bad feeling.

I was immediately clear that Optimus would have left for last the base.

I walked over to him, "And what will you do?" My eyes were shiny, a tear rolled down my cheek.

Optimus wiped it with his thumb. Then on his face appeared a hint of a smile.

"Remember my promise ... always "and then kissed me softly.

It was the first time that Optimus expressed his feelings towards me in the presence of the entire team ... and my fear was that it would be the last.

I crossed the ground bridge with the hope that Optimus could keep what he had promised me.

* * *

**_So tell me, what do you think? Review... pleeeeaaseeee_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this part three of this little project! I hope you like it... **_

* * *

**The first time: season three – Beast Hunters**

I was running at full speed on a dusty road through the fields. I didn't know where I exactly was, but I knew that I was very far from home, far away from those I considered my family ... far from Optimus.

But I wasn't alone: Jack was with me and he was visibly worried. I could tell by his rigid posture while he was sitting on my seat.

I needed to clear my head and to stretch my joints ... and also Jack needed a break after all that time in the same place. Maybe he was hungry.

For the first time, I felt upon me the mantle of defeat. But I had no time to think about these things and I didn't have the luxury of being able to give up, I had to do it for Jack. We stopped at a cement factory that seemed abandoned.

Jack thought about his mother, but I couldn't give him the permission to contact her, it would have been too risky for us and for the rest of the team.

Then a noise caught my attention. I had to be sure that it was not a Decepticon. I left my junior partner at the factory and I certainly didn't expect the sudden arrival of Laserbeak and the other two Deceptiocons.

Jack must have somehow attracted their attention. Everything happened very quickly.

I walked to the place of combat and grabbed Jack to protect him. Then I saw the gas station ... and I had an idea. BOOM! All burst in the air, even Laserbeak. I breathed a sigh of relief. But we had no time to relax and we went off again at full speed.

* * *

For the first time since we left the base, I had time to stop and reflect on what happened. And the pain became unbearable. Although I and Optimus didn't have connection between our spark, I was certain that something bad had happened to my leader ... to the bot of my life. But I could not allow my anxiety to prevail on my duties as Jack's guardian.

After traveling several miles, I decided it was time for a break. So we stopped in an isolated spot in the countryside.

For the first time, I read in the eyes of my human friend fear and resignation. The boy seemed almost convinced that we were the only two survivors of the Team. He asked me if there were no other Autobots in the universe.

I took a handful of dust and let it fly away "Scattered in the wind ..." I whispered.

* * *

Resumed the journey, a thousand questions were burning in my processors. I thought about Ratchet, Raf and Bumblebee, Miko and Bulkhead, the young rookie ... I had heard over the intercom of the base, Wheeljack dash and I was wondering what was the fate of the former wrecker. I thought about June, hoping for the sake of my junior partner that the woman had made a secure escape, maybe thanks to Agent Fowler.

And my thoughts could only be gone to Optimus. I knew that my Prime would do anything to save the life of the members of Team Prime and our human allies' ones, he would do anything to save the family. For the first time, the pain in my spark became so intense that I could not keep the grip and I slipped.

"Uohhh" I heard Jack scream.

"Sorry, my bad kid! I got distracted ... "I replied, embarrassed.

We resumed the road in silence, until Jack, for the first time, made known his thoughts. He remembered how Optimus, during one of our darkest moments, gave us hope through the key of Vector Sigma ... but this time the situation was different and not even an important artifact could change our fate.

Suddenly we were enveloped by a loud noise and a huge cloud of dust. A spaceship landed right in front of us. I became, ready to fire on anyone who went out with hostile intentions.

As soon as I identified that big figure in the smoke, I lowered my weapons and hope returned to fill my spark.

It wasn't the first time I met Ultra Magnus and I remembered his manners and his proverbial attachment to protocols and rules. He was a good commander, a great commander to tell the truth. I understood clearly why Optimus had appointed him his second in command on Cybertron and why had given the thankless task of being the commander of the Wrecker, trying to keep those crazy under control.

This made me think even more to Optimus. Ultra Magnus had said that it had identified five Autobot signals. But Team Prime was made up of seven elements. I was pretty sure Optimus was among those who were missing, maybe he was hiding in depth, perhaps Prime was able to shield his signal better than others ... and for the first time in my processors flashed an idea: maybe Optimus was dead.

My thoughts were distracted by the image that appeared on the main screen. Bulkhead, Miko and Wheeljack were chased by a huge ... beast ... spitting fire. Magnus skillfully steered the ship and managed to rescue the three wrecker (yes, now I considered Miko a part of that crazy band of soldiers!).

Bulkhead hugged me so hard that my whole frame began to creak. In other circumstances I might have reproached my dear friend do not ever try it again, but for the first time I did not: the joy of seeing that at least they were safe and sound exceeded even my sense of shame.

But our little joyful reunion was short-lived because we were again attacked by the giant dragon. Magnus skillfully piloted his spaceship and managed to escape. We headed for the next coördinates and to our unknown companions.

* * *

When we landed, I smiled seeing Ratchet's face. The doctor usually so composed and with a corrugated face, could not hide his enormous surprise to see us all together. It was perhaps the first time I saw him so happily shocked.

His happiness disappeared almost immediately from his features when he noticed that Optimus was not with us. He would never say it out loud, but he was terrified by the thought that our Prime, our friend, didn't return. Even Smokescreen was still missing that was not a good sign.

* * *

The hopes to see again our leaders were almost destroyed by what Agent Fowler told us shortly after. The base was completely destroyed and, according to our human ally, nothing and no one could survive such destruction.

I collapsed on my knees and I took my face in the hands. I began to sob and, before I knew, I was crying. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but for the first time I didn't care about it. Ratchet was right next to me, I felt his arm around my shoulder and his hand that caressed my also was whispering words of comfort to me.

It took me a moment to compose myself. It was the first time I left my feelings leak out since we had left the Outpost Omega One.

When I was able to look up, I saw the questioning look of Magnus, Wheeljack and Fowler and the compassionate gaze of June.

I stood up avoiding to meet the eyes of my commander and my fellow soldiers. I know they demanded answers. And I wasn't in the mood to give them the answers they wanted.

We went into our temporary base and I sat down in a corner, alone. I brought my legs to my chest and I crossed my arms, putting them on my knees. I stared at the floor, motionless. Then I felt a little warm hand rest on my left arm. I raised my head and I saw June was smiling at me. I tried to respond the smile, but I couldn't. Not yet.

"It 's hard to lose someone you love" said Jack's mother after a few minutes of silence "I know for experience. And is even worse when that person chooses to leave!" She continued with tears in her eyes. I know she was talking about her personal experience with her husband. Jack once told me the full story of his family and how his mother had to raise him alone.

It was the first time I and June were talking about such personal issues.

"I saw Optimus deal with enemies of all kinds. I saw him get on Nemesis and go back. I've seen him hurt, even on the brink of death. But it's always come back to us. This time it is not so" I said with a small voice.

"Between you and Optimus there is something more than just friendship ... there isn't?" asked June.

"He promised he would always be with me... that he would always be at my side ... but now ... " the words stopped in my throat.

June stared at me "Optimus always keeps his promises!" She said before walking away to quell an argument between Jack and Miko.

I really wanted to believe in June's the words.

* * *

And so began our plan to defeat Megatron, without Optimus. KI didn't like the idea of involving the kids in this mission, but they didn't run threats. So I had to give ut ... to the choices of our new and temporary commander, Ultra Magnus.

The plan worked well and we can introduce into Megatron's fortress. But our efforts were in vain and we all were captured by our enemies.

Magnus was in the hands of Megatron from what we had communicated, while I, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were held captive by Shockwave.

When the Decepticon leader gave the order to execute us, all seemed lost. For the first time I was filled with a tremendous sense of guilt ... toward Jack and our human friends, toward the entire human race … toward my missing leader.

"Optimus ... I'm so sorry... I failed! "I whispered as I walked towards my destiny.

Then a roar resounded through the sky. All got up their eyes in disbelief. We couldn't understand right away what was happening, the new player was fast, too fast to be identified ... but that colour scheme …

"To all units: Optimus Prime has returned " the voice of Magnus in my communicator lit a blaze in my spark "I repeat: Optimus Prime is alive and quite well! "

Prime was alive and well, my Optimus was back ... to me.

* * *

It was night when I was able to have a moment alone with Optimus. It was frustrating to keep up so close and yet stay so far to him. This, however, gave me the time to look carefully at his new frame.

Oh my Primus ... he was huge! Despite our size difference, before, we were able to work things run well between us in our intimate moments. I never understood how a mech as strong and big as Prime could be so delicate with a femme like me. And now? Only for embracing him I would have to take a ladder ... how we could, well ... you understand, right?

As all these things revolved into my head, I didn't notice Optimus had approached me and he had put his big hand on my small shoulder.

I looked up and smiled. He returned one of his half smiles that made him look so sexy ... my interface system was screeching.

"We need to talk" I said in a serious tone, composing myself "Alone, in private."

"Okay ..." He replied and followed me as I walked towards our new quarters. I entered the room and closed the door. I Supported my frame to it with my hands behind my back, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"What would you want to talk about?" Optimus asked, kneeling in front of me and stroking ,my face with his finger.

I made a quite unpleasant move: I turned away my face from his hand. I realized too late what I was doing. And I noticed it because I saw his hurt and confused look. So I tried to fix it, taking his big hand between mine and bringing it close to my chest, on my spark

"I really thought you broke your promise" I said through tears.

"No more tears Arcee ..." he said as he approached his face to mine. He kissed me with passion, love, desire. I got lost immediately and threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Optimus then picked me up and took me to the berth that was in the room and just as we were for ...

Tok! Tok!

"Scrap ..." Optimus said as he scrambled to his feet and tried to compose himself. I remained sitting on the berth, annoyed.

The big frame of Ultra Magnus peeped from behind the door. "I thought it was time for my rap ..." he paused, "Sir?" he looked at me several times, then at Optimus and then again at me. Confusion and dismay. I couldn't decide what was passing in the commander's procesors.

"I'll be glad to hear your full report, my friend" the Prime said while accompanying an increasingly confused Magnus out the door. Then Optimus turned to me "I'll do my best to be fast" and he gave me one last, sweet kiss before heading out.

Again my mech kept his word and returned in a short time.

However the night we spent together wasn't so short. After believing that he was dead for more than a week, I needed to show him how much I had missed him...

Ratchet's reproving face the next morning made me realize that the new base would need some structural tweaking.

* * *

But we had no time to celebrate. Our enemies were moving and they had a new plan to defeat us and try to dominate Earth and its inhabitants.

We became so Beast Hunters and the Predacons hunting began.

Optimus had a new alt mode, powerful and massive. Magnus was slowly adapting to the Team.

But things were not going as well as we would have liked.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had failed to prevent Shockwave and Soudwave carry off a piece of a Predacon fossil.

Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack had the same fate in the Scottish Highlands. In addition, the involvement of Miko in the fight, and the discussion between the commander and the white and gray wrecker not end well, had aggravated the situation.

So I decided to take Jackie with me to speak and calm down a bit. We ended up surrounded by a dozen Vehincons. But I must say that I and the former wrecker made a good team and we were able to resolve the situation. We talked, despite the initial reluctance of Wheeljack. I advised him to not dismiss Bulkhead, 'cause both would suffer. And in the meantime we had found what we were looking for: another Predacon fossil.

When things seemed to be going right, I received a phone call from Jack. His mother and Agent Fowler were in grave danger. I didn't hesitate and followed the rails until I was attacked by the Insecticons. But nothing would have stopped me to rescue the two humans. And thanks to the providential intervention of Wheeljack, the mission was a success.

Or at least, in part: Knockout was able to take away a piece of a fossil. But our friends were safe ... and everything seemed to fall into place even among the wreckers.

* * *

Optimus was almost always on patrol, he spent very little time at the base ... and with me. The situation was becoming frustrating. Having so much free time when I was at the base, I focused on another problem.

The more days went by, the more I realized how difficult it was for Ultra Magnus to integrate with the Team. Even Optimus was aware of the behavior that we all had posted to the commander. We were used to act as a family rather than as an army. But our second in command still had not fully understood it. He saw our attitude towards others as a sign of disrespect for the the military hierarchy and for our leader ... but it was not. It was the mutual affection that made us be the perfect machine and one day Ultra Magnus would understand it.

* * *

I never couldn't imagine, however, that in order to understand our family, Magnus would have to undergo a severe disability. During a confrontation with Predaking, our commander had the worst and, if it had not been for Optimus, we would have lost both him and Wheeljack.

The day Ultra Magnus lost the use of his hand, he was also the day he found the key to becoming an integral member of our family.

That night I could see the sadness and sorrow in Optimus' eyes. He and Magnus were old friends and I knew how much it would hurt to see him in that condition. While Ratchet was working his magic on Magnus, I found Prime outside hangar E. His eyes were closed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you want a little company?" I asked him. He did not answer, not even opened his eyes. But he smiled and pulled me to him with his strong arms. We sat on the floor and stood there doing nothing, saying nothing, happy with each other's company and closeness. Every now and then we kissed, every now and then we embraced.

"Hmm Hmm" I looked up and saw Ratchet.

We went back at the base eager to see what were the conditions of Ultra Magnus. A sort of hook had been put in the place of the destroyed hand, it was the best that our prodigious doctor had managed to do.

We retreated into our accommodations. Optimus and I opted for his since his berth was bigger than mine and for our nightly activities was more appropriate. We were starting hand in hand, when we were called by Ratchet.

"I know what you are going to do ... please switch off your voice box ... or I'll be forced to put you in stasis lock until tomorrow" said the exasperated doctor.

"Now I understand the strange noises that sometimes I hear ..." Smokescreen said, placing a hand under the chin and winking at the others.

"Oh thanks Smoke ... Now I need a complete reboot! I cannot get out of my processors the image of Arcee and Optimus while ... " Wheeljack's phrase was immediately interrupted by Bulkhead who put his big hand over his friends mouth.

"There are teenagers here..." whispered the big green mech as he motioned towards the three humans. The kids, for their part, looked amused. Even Ultra Magnus laughed.

Optimus and Arcee would have wanted to sink. Their embarrassment was complete and absolute.

"Oooo keeeeyyy ..." I said, "So ... good night "and I run with Optimus to his room closing the door firmly.

* * *

I hesitated when Optimus Prime ordered us to reach the human structure. I didn't like the idea that he would face that monster alone, despite I didn't doubt his strength. But first of all I was a soldier and I obeyed the direct order of my commander-in-chief.

I saw Predaking enter from the roof and I feared the worst. But when we went out and saw Optimus was fine, my spark jumped.

"Don't ever do a thing like that again!" I whispered to him but with determination as soon as I approached him.

I tried to contact Ratchet. But the doctor didn't answer me. Across the communicator I could hear Bulkhead's voice. And when he told me that our doctor was not there, for the first time a strange feeling of fear came over me. I turned to Optimus and saw that his frame was shaking ... in rage.

We went back to base to understand what happened. Laserbeak had made his appearance and he had managed to free Soundwave. The silent mech had knocked Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Agent Fowler and he kidnapped Ratchet ... for who knows what purpose.

Then the alarms of the base went wild. A Decepticon army was coming to exterminate us. They fired and the hangar was destroyed. But this time we were the ones who fooled them, thanks to a bit of paint.

* * *

It was time to bring home our doctor. Optimus went after the device designed by Raf to find the Decepticons ship.

We didn't expect, however, to be contacted in such a short time by our leaders who gave us the exact coördinates of the Nemesis. We took heavy weapons and crossed the space bridge into what could be our last mission. No greeting, no leave of our human friends. The only important thing was to stop once and for all our enemies. This time we would not have failed.

* * *

The battle for the possession of the ship was brutal. When we got to the outside deck we were greeted by a fire storm. I contacted Optimus. I needed him to reassure me that he wouldn't not destroyed for the second time our only hope to restore life on Cybertron.

I, Bumblebee and Smokescreen crossed the corridors of the Nemesis. I didn't understand why Smokescreen was so reluctant to follow simple orders. But once again, the young recruit proved invaluable: thanks to the phase shifter he managed to recover the Star Saber. Now it was enough to bring it to Optimus.

So we found ourselves at the Omega Lock. Or at least to the rebuilt copy by the Decepticons.

From the top of the deck, I could see Optimus and Megatron engaged in a fight without rules. We had to get the Star Saber to our leaders to use it to destroy the machine that could destroy Earth. Smokescreen attempted a first launch, but Shockwave stopped him with a precise shot to the shoulder. Bumblebee and I threw ourselves in pursuit of th bige sword. Bee was the first to grab it and began the descent towards Prime.

Our brave scout made a long leap towards our leader in a desperate attempt to get him the sword. But Megatron struck him in the chest. And so Bumblebee fell. His eyes always so full of life went dark and his body disappeared into the Omega Lock.

I couldn't look away. Then Optimus had an explosion of rage and began hitting Megatron, wildly, until the big gray mech fell face down. But the Decepticon leader fell right next to the Dark Star Saber. He grabbed the sword and struck Optimus. Prime made a great flight back toward the void. But he managed to hold on and not fall into the Earth's atmosphere.

Just as Megatron was going to hit him again, the incredible happened: our young scout pierced the spark of the powerful Decepticon with the Star Saber. Megatron's eyes became dark, as well as the rest of his frame. His lifeless body fell to Earth, after the same path of his sword.

Bumblebee stood motionless for a few moments, the Star Saber still dirty of the blood of the enemy shot down.

Not only Bumblebee had ended the life of our greatest enemy, but, what is more extraordinary, he had regained the use of the voice, thanks to the regenerating power of the cybermatter.

We were able to take full possession of the Decepticon ship, and with a little help from Raf, we made en route to Cybertron. Thanks to Ratchet and the power of synthetic energon we could restore the life to the core of our planet. And with it there was now the possibility of being able to live again.

We returned to the base. That evening there was an air of celebration, in which, however, lurked a veil of sadness and melancholy. We celebrated the end of the war and, at the same time, we were saying goodbye to our human friends and allies.

The wrecker, including Magnus, Ratchet and Bee were involved in a big drink of high grade. After a few hours we found ourselves with fivet ipsy mechs, some more than others. They tried to involve me, but I limited myself to a few sips of a single glass.

The smiles mingled with tears for early awareness of the imminent dismissal.

And, as usual, Optimus was gone. Then I felt myself lift off the ground.

"Aaaah ..." I didn't hold my surprise when Optimus swung me a couple of times before he put on the ground. I looked at him and said "And so ... Primes don't party... mhm?!".

He smiled. It was a bitter smile.

Although he tried to hide it, I knew that the death of the mech who once he considered a brother had somehow upset.

"Why do not we go somewhere else to celebrate ... in private ... " I blinked as I headed towards the rooms in the rear hangar.

That night was a night of passion, love, pain, tears and extreme joy. It was our last night on Earth.

* * *

On the face of our human friends there was sadness and despair. Even my spark it was full of them, but the chance to start a new life, on my home planet, with the mech I loved, made it easier. And as said Bumblebee, we were just a space bridge away in case of need.

But I would have never thought that our doctor wanted to stay on Earth, a sort of guardian for our friends.

Optimus and I were the last to cross the threshold of the space bridge. We turned one last time to our friends and we held hands.

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked me.

"With you at my side, I'm ready for anything!" I said holding his hand and crossing the green vortex, to a new life ... together.

* * *

**_So this is the end...? I was thinking about an epilogue! Are you interested? Tell me! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Miko873 suggested me to wait for TFP: PR the movie. And so I did. I waited, I watched the movie and I thought of a fourth chapter for the story. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_ps: thanks Miko873! _**

* * *

**The first time: Predacons rising**

At the end, I had done it and, for the first time, I was given an entire solar cycle oil bath. I was immersed in that hot liquid almost to melt. I thought I had reached the Well of the AllSpark, I felt so at peace and satisfied. Nothing and nobody could ruin my mood ... nobody except Optimus.

That mech had the power to bring me to ecstasy of pleasure just before and in the deepest hell of Unicron the next moment.

I knew that our planet was not a safe place, I knew there was a lot of work to do to restore Cybertron to its former glory. We wanted commitment and sacrifice to give the light a new Golden Age. But I was so tired ... and Optimus was so far in this last period.

That mech had the power to bring me to ecstasy of pleasure just before and in the deepest hell of Unicron the next moment.

I knew that our planet was not a safe place, I knew there was a lot of work to do to restore Cybertron to its former glory. We wanted commitment and sacrifice to give the light to a new Golden Age. But I was so tired ... and Optimus was so far in this last period.

Beyond the stolen kisses and short nights spent together, practically Prime there had never for me. I felt that I was sharing my mech with the entire Cybertron ... and in a sense, I realized that it was this way.

Optimus had to supervise all the reconstruction works, had to accommodate all those who had returned from enforced exile, had to attend meetings of the high council which was reconstituted ... and for his personal pleasure, he was also in charge of the reconstruction and restoration of the Hall of Records. In the few moments that we could speak, when he told me how the renovations of the great archive proceeded, on his face and in his voice I could see and feel a happiness I had'n seen in my leader and lover. And that was enough for me to forget all my problems. All except my physical needs...

But today was a day of celebration, today was the day Bumblebee was officially named a warrior. The ceremony was held in the middle of the large square of Kaon, the former capital of the Decepticons army, right at the foot of Megatron's celebratory statue. For the first time, I was witnessing the birth of a warrior on our planet. The young scout ... the former scout ... was happy and proud. All of us were. And our cries of joy and encouragement, became even noisier when Wheeljack decreed the beginning of the celebrations, blowing up the statue of the now defunct leader of the Deceptiocons.

But the joy was short-lived.

"Primes don't party!" the good Bulkhead remember to us all. And Optimus announced that he would leave in search of the All Spark. We thought that the only power capable of giving life was somewhere on Cybertron, but it was not so. Prime told us how he was forced to eject the AllSpark and send it to a remote destination of the galaxy, of which only the Matrix of the Leadership was aware of. Bumblebee volunteered for the mission. Also I was going to do the same thing, but Optimus stopped me before I could utter a word. He told us that he was leaving with Wheeljack, while the rest of the team would have stayed to protect the planet.

The news fell on my head like a bucket of cold oil. The importance of recovering the only source that would restore life to Cybertron through the birth of new generations was, pardon the pun, vital to our race. I understood this. But the thought that Optimus would leave for a dangerous mission, and for who knows how long, froze my spark.

The departure was almost immediate, we did not even have time for a proper greeting. Without remembering that I was angry! And I had no intention of speaking with Optimus!

But he, with his usual gentleness, knelt behind me. I gave him my back, it was not my intention to turn. His big hand rested gently on my shoulder, but I advanced one step to free me from his light grip.

"Arcee ... please ... " he began to beg.

I did not give up. I turned around just to look at him with hard eyes and say "I know what my duty...SIR!" the latter word seemed to poison " Good luck ... to both" I turned and walked away, before everyone could see the tears on my face.

* * *

But I had no time to focus on my anger and sadness.

Two Predacons attacked Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen during a reconnaissance mission. The brave commander was defeated and, once again, had it not been for the young "rookie", there would be an autobot less on Cybertron's surface.

Magnus was injured and there was only a mech that could fix our SIC: Ratchet.

We had to contact our doctor and dear friend and make him come on Cybertron.

We decided that we had to make clear what did the two monsters on the surface of our planet and where they came from. Bumblebee led the team as a veteran, showing wisdom and attitude, not only in charge, but also to diplomacy. While he was speaking with Predaking, I could revisit some of the attitudes of my Prime in him .. For the first time I became aware of the qualities of a leader who had the young warrior and for the first time I understood why Optimus had so much confidence in our friend. Maybe one day …

* * *

Obtained the information we needed, we headed to the coördinates indicated by Predaking. After a long journey we found ourselves at the foot of Darkmount, the fortress of Megatron.

We entered the building, with caution and attention, but we were not ready for what we would be faced.

A new enemy was already on the horizon. For some reason, and so that we were not allowed to understand, Unicron took possession of Megatron's deceased body. The Lord of Chaos had renewed the frame of the powerful Decepticon leader and turned him into a mass destruction weapon.

We tried to deal with him, but he was too powerful for us. Before he could destroy us all, in some way, we managed to call a space bridge.

* * *

Once safely on the Nemesis, Bumblebee tried to communicate with Wheeljack and Optimus, but to no avail. For the first time, I read a sense of defeat on the face of the young warrior. I hid my disappointment and tried to restore confidence in my friend. I sent a message to Optimus although I couldn't be sure that he would never have received ... I didn't even certain that he was still alive and kicking ... and if he was, on his return, would not be left that way for long after our next meeting …

* * *

Then the situation got worse.

With the power of the dark energon, Unicron brought back to life an army of dead Predacons with the sole purpose of destroying the core of our planet, the one who was the lifeblood: Primus.

It couldn't happen at a worse time, when our leaders and only effective weapon against the absolute evil, was somewhere in deep space.

But it wasn't the monent to be overwhelmed by feelings. We had a mission to accomplish, a mission that our Prime in person had given us: to defend Cybertron.

And so we did everything that was in our power to ensure that the darkness hasn't wrapped forever our beloved planet and prepared, as soldiers, once again, for the battle.

* * *

We had to protect the Well dell'AllSpark no matter the all costs, at least until the Optimus' arrival. But we weren't ready for the appearance of Starscream on the deck of the ship and for his attempt to take possession of it. Even fewer were ready to see Knockout knock his commander and help us in our mission.

Optimus is always right, even it cost me to admit it: everyone deserves a second chance and everyone can redeem evil deeds.

* * *

And the battle began. The vision of Unicron's army froze the energon in my veins. For the first time, I really feared that it would be our last battle. Then it happened something I never could have imagined: the Predacons, led by Predaking, came to our aid. Bee's words must have struck deep in the big beast. Now, I knew for sure, at the right time, my friend would have been a great leader, as his mentor and big bro's figure, Optimus Prime.

Then we were hit and the Nemesis crashed right on the edge of the Well. We were stunned by the violent impact, but none of us was hurt. We left the carcass of the spaceship, only to be faced with a show gruesome: the horde of non-living Predacons was heading right in the core of Primus. Predaking and his two Predacons threw themselves in pursuit of the dark army.

All seemed lost. For the first time, our hopes for a new life on our planet were about to be swept away. A thousand thoughts crossed my processors, and most of them were related to Optimus.

I wasn't completely naïve, I knew, even think to be the sparkmate a Prime was almost impossible. But recently this idea was often accompanied my thoughts. With the restored peace and the beginning of a new era, perhaps even for me and Optimus there would be a new beginning, together.

As a young femme in love, I imagined the day of our sparkbond. A simple ceremony in the presence of a few trusted friends and our human family. In my dreams, I could see the joy in the kids' eyes , the emotion on June's face and approval agent Fowler's eyes. Not to mention my desire to join my spark to that of the mech of my life. I had never seen Optimus' spark, I had never seen the spark of anyone other than my own, and I imagined his one magnificent.

On the brink of total destruction, my only desire was to be able to have Optimus beside me. So many things I had to say, so many as to prove.I just needed one last moment together …

* * *

Then, once again, a light came to illuminate our darkest hour. Optimus had returned, and with him the hope of being able to win this battle and this war once and for all. While Prime headed for Unicron, the Lord of Chaos managed to hit the ship piloted by Wheeljack. Despite my concern, I knew that Optimus could take care of himself. So I headed towards the crash site to assess the condition of the former wrecker.

Jackie was well. Just as we helped him out of the wreck, Optimus landed in front of us.

I haven't quite clear what happened in the following moments, but I saw Optimus take the Allspark and go. Soon after, I saw him crash after being hit. Unicron came to my Prime and snatched from the his hands the precious container. But the surprises weren't over for that day.

Unicron's energy was sucked inside the container and locked forever. The evil God was defeated, but waht had been the fate our only source of life? Before this question could be verbalized, Starscream made his appearance.

My processors were not ready for Megatron's words. The leader of the Decepticons had changed, his lust for power and the glory, vanished. By his own admission, the Decepticon army ceased to exist. No one seemed to notice the change in the attitude of Optimus, no one except me. In my spark, I could only imagine the joy he was feeling ... Orion Pax had found his brother Megatronus.

But the big gray mech didn't stay long with us. He transformerd and walked away, choosing a self-imposed exile. Even Stascream made his demise. No one had ever heard the destiny of the Decepticon commander.

In the end, we won. Unicron was defeated and the era of the great war between Autobots and Decepticons had come to an end. Now we could really rebuild our planet and our society according to the principles of freedom, justice and equality, now we could really begin a new Golden Age, under the guidance of the great Optimus Prime. Now I also would have started my new life.

I walked over to Optimus and whispered "I need to talk to you ... in private. " He nodded, but did not answer. I saw an expression on his face that I could not, however, to figure out. She looked sad, worried.

He walked away from me and placed himself on the riser near the edge of the Well. All of us, including our new ally KO, got up our eyes to the leader.

The words that came out of Optimus' mouth had the same effect as a sword directly into my spark. And my dreams of a normal life were shattered in a astrojorns. I felt no sadness, I felt no rage, I felt absolutely nothing.

I could hear Ratchet's angry voice and surprises ones of the others, but I did not understand the meaning of the words that came out of their mouths. I stared at Optimus and he stared at me.

I could hear the angry voices of Ratchet and surprises the others, but I did not understand the meaning of the words that came out of their mouths. Optimus stared and he stared at me. My eyes filled with tears, and with a sudden spring, I turned around and tried to get away. But Optimus was faster than me and he stopped me with his large size. She hugged me and lifted me off the ground, while I wrestled and I kept fighting to free myself from his strong but gentle grip. Then at the end, I gave up and let go of all the pain that filled my spark. I cried for some time.

Then I maneged to articulate "Whay are you doing this... to me?".

"It was not my intention to hurt you Arcee" said Optimus as he put me on my feet on the ground, "You know my quest to save Cybertron and give a new life to our planet, goes beyond all good ... It is beyond me, you ... us" paused, knelt in front of me and continued to stare into my eyes.

"Do you know what I wanted most of all?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"A normal life ... with you" I whispered while approached my lips to his. Our kiss was long and passionate, desperate and full of desire ... was our last kiss in this life.

After the kiss, our foreheads touched. We stayed like that a few more moments.

We didn't bother about the others, about their astonished or embarrassed look. At that time existed only two of us.

"I'm sorry that I can give you what you want to have more ... till are one, my love" he concluded sadly. Then he stood up. I took his hand and held it until his fingers slipped from my grasp. Then he flew for the last time and, with grace, jumped into the deep core of our planet.

A myriad of colored sparks spilled from the Well of the AllSpark. Life was back on our planet. Future now was possible again.

One of those colored lights danced right in front of us, it was the most beautiful light and bright of all. It came to my frame, and I was surrounded by an unusual warmth, a family warmth.

"Optimus ..." I whispered.

"I know it is not the end, but merely a new beginning simply another transformation..." I could hear clearly Optimus voice, even though I could not see him and my spark became lighter.

I reached for the dancing light and it came up to me, staying a few seconds in my palm. I smiled. For me, my Optimus was always beautiful, in any form he showed me.

"Till are one ..." I whispered as I saw that light in the sky away.

I put my hand over my spark and I repeated in my processors his words: a new beginning. a new transformation.

A new hope for life.

* * *

**_I ask you again: this should be the end or I should write an epilogue...? Tell me! Halo, Emily, Sabela... please, tell me ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, I did it... I hope you like. _**

* * *

**The first time: epilogue **

A new beginning started for our planet. The buildings were rebuilt, old and new friends were returning after the forced exile , the new High Council was now formed and Ratchet had finally accepted the role of First Counselor .

Mine, however, was the beginning of the end. While Cybertron returned to its former glory , my life fell more and more towards an abyss that seemed endless . My friends did everything to try to soothe the pain that gripped my spark . Even the various and frequent visits by Jack and our human family managed to wake me from my depression.

I spent most of my days lying on my berth and watched the passage of two magnificent moons of Cybertron in the blue sky until it became all black. I went out of my room just to enjoy a few glasses of energon ... usually at the behest of the old doctor or one of the other members of Team Prime.

One night the pain was so strong that it seemed to me that my spark should break out . It was dark and silence reigned within our base. I got up from my berth with fluid and slow movements , it seemed that the world was floating around me. I think they call derealization : I seemed to see my life through the eyes of someone else. I walked past the closed doors of my friends , I crossed the great hall and walked up to the entrance of the building that housed our base , our home . I walked up to the Well dell'AllSpak and , almost without my realizing it , I threw myself into the void. I was not scared , I was scared. I was eager and anxious . Eager to rejoin the one who was the most important mech of my life , my Prime, my Optimus .

More I fell to the bottom and more I felt calm and reassured. A strange feeling of warmth and love around me was formed as the major source of light is approached. And then the light grew intense and enveloped me like a blanket , sweet, warm, loving .

This was my new beginning … and I was smiling, I was happy now.

* * *

" Arcee ... Arcee ! Please wake up " I heard a muffled and confused voice . I felt that someone was calling me .

" Optimus... " it was my first thought. I tried, with difficulty, to open my eyes , but the light was too bright . It had to be : everything was bright in the Well of the AllSpark! Everything had to be bright and warm and...

"Come on Arcee, open your eyes!" that voice again. But this was clearer. It was not to Optimus.

I tried to open my eyes again and this time they remained open. I saw before me a blurred and confused picture, but I could clearly see the color red.

"OO-Optimus ..." my voice was hoarse and low. I reached for the blurred face of the mech in front of me and leaning on his cheek. The mech put his hand on mine and squeezed it, moving it away from his face.

"No" said the giggling mech "I'm not Optimus, but thanks for the comparison". He was still giggling.

That voice, I knew that voice very well. My vision became even sharper. The one in front of me had a red frame, yes, but he wasn't Prime.

I sat and i took his face in my hands "Cliff ..." I whispered. Now I was sure: I was in the Well of the AllSpark.

I sat down and took his face in front of the mech that I had in my hands "Cliff ..." I whispered.

"And who did you think I was? The charming prince? " said with his usual humor my partner.

Tears of joy and dismay rolled down my face. Then I watched around. This place was too familiar to me to be the Well.

"Earth calls Arcee! Is there anyone here?" Cliff was saying.

"Earth?" I repeat. I was still on Earth. But how...

"You cannot be here ... you are ... you are ..." I tried to formulate a sensible sentence but no words formed in my throat.

I looked around and saw the worried faces of Bumblebee and Bulkhead staring at me. If my friends were there, it meant that I could'n be dead, I could be in the Well... but...

"Yep-yep-yep! Out of the way ... let me scan my patient! "the unmistakable voice of Ratchet brought me back with my feet on the ground.

A red light hit me and after a few seconds the doctor ruled "Good!" Then he turned to leave, but he changed his mind and turned back to me "But you have to stay in the med bay for a couple of hours" then turned to others "And you three ... let her rest.". The three mech nodded, afraid. No one could disobey Ratch's orders!

I was confused and disoriented.

" Are you okay partner? " Asked me Cliffjumper, waiting for me to answer .

" What did happen to me? " Was the only thing that occurred to me to ask.

" Do not you remember ? You've been hit by a 'Con in a fight. You've been unconscious for a couple of hours " he explained, calmly, mech red. He continued to smile at me.

" A couple of hours ... but how ... " I couldn't understand. I shoun't be here, I should be dead and in the Well... I should be...But my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar engine noise : Optimus.

Prime came with the usual low-speed in the main hangar and he trasformed. As soon as he saw me sitting on the berth, the mask on his face disappeared and came over to me, a little smile was touching his lips. He knelt in front of me.

He had no time to formulate a word. Instinctively I threw myself at him and I clutched my arms around his neck. I caught him by surprise because I felt him stiffen, but only for a moment. Then he seemed to relax and reciprocate the hug "I too am glad to see you ... Arcee ... " his voice seeped insecurity and confusion.

I moved away from him, I took his face in my hands and I stared deep into his eyes "Promise me you'll never leave me!" I said firmly.

Optimus was more and more confused, but he tried not to be rude "OO-Okay ..." he whispered.

* * *

That evening I was in my quarters, sat on my berth in the Outpost Omega One ... and I wondered how this was possible. I remembered the battle with the Decepticons that Cliff had spoken about, but I kept wondering what had happened next. How was it possible that in a couple of hours, I had lived nearly a lifetime? It was so real …

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Arcee ... Can I come in? " the familiar figure of Cliffjumper peeped from behind the door. I smiled and invited him to come in with a wave of the hand.

He sat down next to me and we were silent for a few minutes.

"What happened to you Arcee?" my partner asked me bluntly ... My partener... How strange, to say these words again, after so long.

"In what way?" I asked, a little confused and unfocused.

"When you were unconscious ... something happened to you ... " he paused, as he was searching the right words" When you woke up, you were different ... you are different".

I never lied to Cliffjumeper and I didn't mean to start now.

So I told him about what I had experienced in those few hours in which my consciousness was clouded. I told him as I relived a certain period of my life, our meeting, the arrival on Earth together. Then I told him of the life that had never been. I told him about his death, my friendship with Jack, the loss of memory of Optimus, my trip to Cybertron and how the young recruit had revived our Prime. I told him about the epic battle for survival of the Earth and the reactivation of our planet. And I told him of Optimus' supreme sacrifice to bring new life of Cybetron. And, despite the embarrassment, I told him also about my relationship with Prime.

Cliff remained silent and impassable all the time. I couldn't understand what could pass across his processors. At the end of my story, he sighed and said "And so ... I'd be dead huh? " and began to laugh.

"Cliff is not funny!" I said seriously and I burst out laughing too.

Then, staring at the hands resting on his lap, he turned serious "He is lucky!"

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Prime. He is lucky" he replied. But he had no time to say more because someone knocked on the door.

Optimus' big frame appeared from behind the door.

"Oh ... I didn't want to dist ... " tried to say Prime, embarrassed, passing several times his gaze between me and Cliffjuper.

"I was just leaving ..." said Cliff, as he rose to his feet and ran to the door, but not before wink at me. I gave him a look of fire. But I composed immediately. The Optimus in front of me was unaware of my feelings ... Well, partially unaware, I think ...

"What can I do for you, Optimus?" I tried to seem professional.

"I wanted to see how you were doing " he said, sounding equally professional .

"I'm fine ... Now I feel really good , "I said , approaching him.

I stopped in front of his mighty frame . I stood on tiptoe and took his face in my hands . And I kissed him .

As before in the med bay , Prime stiffened. But he didn't try to run away from my grasp . After a moment of hesitation, he returned my kiss . And he deepened it. My hands moved from his face to all points of his body I could reach . And his hands were moving on my body, sensual .

" Arcee ... wait" he said pulling his mouth from mine " maybe we ... " but I didn't let him finish the sentence . My mouth assaulted his again and this time I shouldn't wait for his answer. He picked me up and made me lie down on the bed .

It was exactly as I remembered , it was like our first , first time , intense and sweet, sensual and passionate .

" I love you ... Actually, I've loved you for a bit of time. I promise you: I'll never leave you" he said shortly just before entering the recharge .

Optimus, that night, never left my room. We slept together .

* * *

Primus had given me a second chance , I don't know why.

The only thing I know I'm happy. This is my first real beginning, for new life. Together. For the first time.

* * *

**_Please. my friends, tell me what you're thinking! I care about your opinions! :)_**


End file.
